You're The Love I Wanna Be In
by morty jambeano
Summary: Miley starts having Liley feelings for Lilly, but Lilly wants Oliver….who also wants Lilly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show Hannah Montana. And I don't own the song "You're The Love I Wanna Be In" by Jason Aldean. Nor do I own Jason Aldean.

Title: You're The Love I Wanna Be In

Summary: Miley starts having Liley feelings for Lilly, but Lilly wants Oliver….who also wants Lilly.

Chapter One;

"I've kept my feelins under lock and key.  
Couldn't let you see them even though it was killin' me.  
You can't imagine all the time I spent wishin' you were mine.  
I just know if we ever kissed, we'd go crazy, baby, for the rest of our lives.

I wanna be there when you wake up,  
Be more than just your friend.  
Baby there's no mistakin',  
You're the love I wanna be in."

You're The Love I Wanna Be In- Jason Aldean

Lilly came bursting into my room, "Miley!" She squealed in excitement as she jumped on to my bed, "Oh my god! Guess what! You won't believe it!"

I looked up from where I was putting my clothes away into the dresser across the room, "Uhmm, Oliver asked you out?" I joked.

She looked at me in surprise, "Yes! How'd you know?!"

I think my mouth flew open when she said yes, because when I tried to talk I found my self flapping my jaw uselessly. "Oh…god, wow. Lucky guess?" I was shocked. I never thought Oliver would actually ask her out.

"Oh Miley, I'm so glad he finally did I was beginning to think I would be old and die before he did." She laughed.

I laughed weakly from where I was standing and muttered, "I wish it would have taken him that long."

"What'd you say?" She asked raising her eyebrows at me.

I faked a happy grin, "Oh nothing. Just said I'm glad it didn't take him that long either." Then it felt like my heart fell out of my butt, and my perfect world got flipped upside down. I was so close to tell her how I felt…so close to telling her how it all started….how she stole my heart right out from under my nose, and it took me so long to realize.

ONE MONTH EARLIER;

"Miley…I know you're going to be totally grossed out by this but…" Lilly looked at me for reassurance to continue with whatever it was she wanted to say.

"But…?" I urged her to go on, although honestly I wasn't paying that much attention as I stared at her butt questioning as she bent down looking for something in my fridge.

She stood up with a coke in hand, turning to face me. "But…I've sort of been thinking Oliver is kind of cute lately…"

I was now lost inside my head as I questioned myself to exactly why I had been staring at Lilly's butt. "Come again?"

She rolled her eyes, "I've been thinking Oliver is kind of cute lately."

"Gross!" I yelled, and then took the coke she had in her hands. "Get another one."

She looked a little frustrated with me, but went back inside the fridge…and for some reason my eyes went right back to her butt.

"So…uh," I looked away from her butt to the coke I had in my hands, "Uh, so why do you think…bleh, Oli-bleh-ver, is cute lately?" I said pretending to choke while saying his name.

She closed the door of the fridge, cradling her new coke in her arms as she looked dreamily up at the ceiling, "He's just been so….sweet."

"Ew, Lilly…c'mon!" I threw my hands up in the air in disgust, "He's our best friend! You've know him since you were what…five? That's like incest!"

"Why do you care so much?" She got her angry pouty face on.

"Oh…I dunno," I felt my stomach flip when she looked at me with that cute face. "He's just our best friend…I don't want you leaving me for him."

"Aww, Miley." Lilly walked over and hugged me where I was sitting in the booth chairs at the counter. "I wouldn't leave you for him. You'll always be my best friend."

Then…that's when it hit me that I liked Lilly, and not in a friendly way…well acctually, it didn't hit me all at once. But I got an idea then, I didn't want to be just friends with her. The idea being slightly new to me I ignored it for the time being. "Great," I smiled at Lilly, "And don't you go forgetting it cause of doughnut Oliver."

TWO WEEKS EARLIER:

"Lilly!" I scolded, "Stop staring at Oliver!"

She sighed, watching him as he came over to sit with us for lunch. "Sorry, Miley."

"What're you sorry about?" Oliver asked as he sat down next to me.

"Lilly being a creeper."

"I was not!" She protested.

"You totally were."

"Who was she creeping?" Oliver asked obliviously.

"Y-"

Lilly cut me off, "NOBODY!"

I grinned at her, "I was just kidding Lilly, don't get so worked up."

"Miley," she stood up, "I can't believe you sometimes, it's not funny."

"Wait!" I called after he as she walked angrily from the lunch room.

"Ouch Miles, what'd you do?" Oliver looked up from his food.

I rolled my eyes with a fed up sigh, "I don't know…"

"Hey! Don't leave me to eat here alone!" He called after me as I followed Lilly out of the lunch room.

"Man up Oliver," I yelled back.

"Jerk," I heard faintly as the lunch room door slammed shut behind me. I found Lilly leaning against her locker looking slightly pissed off still…but mostly upset. "Lilly," I called softly to her.

She glared at me, "Were you just trying to piss me off in there or what?"

"I wasn't. I swear I was just joking." I rushed over to her.

"Don't do it again…I think I actually like him." She said softly as I pulled her into a hug.

I clenched my eyes shut as I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to cry when she admitted that. "Okay Lilly, I won't."

Then I slowly accepted that I wanted to be more than friends with her. How much more…I still wasn't sure.

ONE WEEK EARLIER:

I was headed over to hang out with Lilly at her house, when she rushed out of the door suddenly and grabbed me around the waist, causing us to spin in a circle together. "Miley! Guess what!"

I groaned, knowing it was something to do with Oliver…that's all that ever got her excitedly lately, which was really really disgustingly strange. "I don't know, what?" I grabbed her hands so she'd stop spinning us.

"He said he likes me," She grinned.

"Oh wow," I frowned, "That's great."

"You don't sound too happy about it…" She said studying my face.

"It's just different, but it's great you know…whatever makes you happy." I tried to put on a nice smile for her. I wish I could make you happy.

"Miley," She frowned, holding on to both of my hands still, she pulled me closer to her.

I took a sharp intake of breath, "Yeah?"

She pulled me closer, and her face came closer to mine…to rest on my shoulder. "You always will be my best friend, don't forget that. Just cause Oliver and me like each other…it doesn't change anything with us."

"I know." I sighed and leaned my head against hers, "I know…"

Then I realized, I wish I was in Oliver's place. I wish Lilly could be my girlfriend, I wish I could tell her I liked her, I wish I could be all wimpy and scared to ask her out…but when I did I wished she would say yes. I wish I could just tell her…I think I'm in love with her. Why can't I be the one she wants?

PRESENT:

Lilly smiled, still happy and oblivious as to what all had just ran through my mind. "He's taking me out on a date this Friday."

"But…you said you'd go to my Hannah concert this Friday."

"Is that this Friday?" She frowned, "I thought it was Saturday."

"It's Friday."

"Oh…well, you understand if I miss it, right?" She smiled sweetly at me, looking a little sad. "I'd reschedule with Oliver but…I'm just so excited! Eeep!"

"Eep…" I said softly, "Yeah, go with him it's fine. Hannah will be fine one night without Lola."

"Thanks!" She got up from the bed and quickly hugged me, "I'm gonna go back home and call Ollie."

"Great," I said as I watch her go.

Stupid me, why'd I have to go and fall for my best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Cause you, you've been on my mind  
And I wish you were here  
Beside me tonight lying in this bed  
Cause I, I'm just not the same  
I walk down these streets; I swear I hear your name  
But it's just in my head  
I wish you were in my arms instead

I have to find a way, That's just how it is  
I'm stuck here in this place"

In My Arms Instead- Randy Rogers Band

It's Friday night and I'm putting the last of my Hannah-ness on (i.e.; make up, jewelry) when I get a phone call from Oliver. "Hey, Miley!" He says when I answer.

"Yes Oliver?" I toss some lip-gloss into my purse for the night.

He sounds nervous, "Well, I need some help with Lilly…I have our whole night planned out. We're going to go to a movie, you know that one she's wanted to see…about that fishgirl? Pony or whatever?"

"Ponyo." I cut him off, dang I wanted to take Lilly to that.

"Yeah that, anyways…after that I was going to take her over to get food at that little diner she likes. Then I was wonderrinngg…" He trails off.

"Wondering what?" I head out of my secret Hannah closet in my closet and out the room.

"Well, I was wondering…do you think it'd be too much if I tried to kiss her when I'm dropping her off at home?"

"WHAT!" I yell, nearly loosing my balance as I'm going down the steps.

"You don't think it's a good idea then?"

"NO!" I yell into the phone and try to resist the urge to smash it against the wall repeatedly.

"But…c'mon, I mean…we've liked each other for awhil-"

"NO OLIVER!" I yell, and my daddy looks at me like, 'what?'

"Okaay…wellll…" He goes on to say, "I might."

"Don't you dare you little sh-" I stop when I see my daddy watching me still. "Just don't." I whimper as I imagine Oliver's lips pressed against Lilly's.

"Why're you so against it?" He questions me.

"Because…" I sigh, "I don't know…just…do whatever you want." I give up, and hang up.

"What was that all about darlin'?" Daddy askes as we're headed out the front door to the limo together.

I sigh again, "Just girl stuff."

"Oh." That shuts him up real quick.

------------------

I'm in the middle of a break during the Hannah concert thinking sadly to myself about how I wish Lola was here with me to keep me company. She always has something funny to tell me. "Hey Hannah, you're back on in five minutes." One of the crew men says to me, and I nod in response. Hastily I pull my phone out of my back pocket and send a text to Lilly. 'Dont do anything I wouldnt do tonite.'

Two minutes later I read her reply, 'lol whatre u talking about miles?'

'oh nothing…just joking w/ u. ttyl, Hannah's back on stage.'

I put my phone back into one of the drawers in my dressing room as I head back out to the stage to perform the last bit of the concert.

I tell the audience, "And this last song I'd like to dedicate to a good friend of mine that couldn't make it here tonight. If We Were A Movie."

----------------

I get a call from Lilly later, "Aw Miley! I saw the end of your concert on t.v, did you sing that song for me and Oliver?"

"Uh," No, I sang that about me and you Lilly, I'd like to tell her that…but of course I don't. "Yeah, it was for you and Oliver…"

"That was so sweet of you Miles," I can practically see her smiling through the phone.

"Yeah…no problem."

"I definitely won't miss the next concert…but I really did have a nice time tonight with Oliver."

"What'd you guys do?" I asked…hoping Oliver didn't kiss her like he said he planned to.

"Wellll…first we went and saw Ponyo, which I know you wanted to see with me…but I'll see it with you again if you want. Then we went to that diner I like and ate burgers."

I rolled my eyes and thought sarcastically to myself, how romantic.

"Then when he dropped me off at my house…he walked me to my front door, and welll…"

"He kissed you?" I held back the disgust.

"Yes!" She sounded so happy, "It was perfect Miles, just like those movies...."

"Just like the movies…" I repeat to myself, upset...disgusted…depressed…all rolled into one. "Lilly, I think we need to talk…"

"About what?"

"About…"

"Do you think me and Oliver are going too fast? Cause I'll admit…it was a pretty steamy kiss for a goodnight kiss."

"Uh…" I choked back my tears I felt coming along. "No…nevermind, I have to go. It's late and that Hannah concert wore me out."

"Oh, well okay Miles, goodnight."

"G'night Lils."

Then trying to avoid the whole cliché girl with a broken heart scene I crawl into bed to sleep and ignore the pounding in my heart and the dull thud in my head as I imagine Oliver's lips smashing against Lilly's repeatedly. I feel like a broken record stuck on the crappiest part of the song over and over…and over again. I feel the tears go down my cheeks, rolling down and hitting my pillow until I have to flip it over because it's so wet from tears where my head was lying. I dry my eyes and sit up in bed. "This just isn't going to do Miley…pull your self together, she's your best friend. And a girl. She isn't going to want anything to do with you if you go all gay on her. God." I hang my head, shaking it slowly, "I'm already crazy. Look at me talking to myself."

-------------

I slowly drag myself down the steps in the morning, not quite remembering last night yet. "'Morning Daddy," I smile at him as I sit down at the kitchen tables.

"'Mornin' darlin', want some pancakes?" He asks as he flips some over in the skillet on the stove.

"Sure Daddy," I yawn and look over at Jackson who is inhaling the large stack of pancakes in front of him.

Jackson wipes his face on the sleeve of his shirt, "Lilly called for you earlier."

"Oh yeah," Daddy says, and walks over to me to give me a couple of pancakes. "I forgot about that…she said call her back when you get up."

"Oh…" I pour syrup over the pancakes slowly, remembering what happened last night. "I'll do it when I'm done eating."

Daddy raises his eyebrows at me, "You two didn't have another fight did you? Normally you'd be outta here on the phone flapping your gums with her already."

"Yeah, I'm fine Daddy. Just hungry today."

"Miss piggy has to have her food," Jackson oinked at me.

"Shut it, or I'll stab your eye with my fork." I growled at him, slamming my fist down on the table.

"Leave your sister alone Jackson."

"She started it," He whined stupidly.

I tried to ignore him, as I ate my pancakes, shooting an occasional glare at him. Jackson sticks his tongue out at me as he gets up from his seat, taking his plate over to the sink. A knock comes from the door and he runs over to answer it, "Oh…just Lilly." He turns away and runs up the steps once he pulls the door open and sees her.

"Lilly," Daddy says from his place in the kitchen, "C'mon in, want some pancakes."

I angrily continue to eat my pancakes shoveling them into my mouth as I'm shooting glares everywhere I look.

"Sure Mr. Stewart," She walks in closing the door behind her. "Miley, why didn't you call?"

"I was gunna." I try to say with my pancakes falling out of my mouth as I talk it sounds more like, 'If wath guffa.'

"Chew your food Miles," Daddy says while setting a plate of pancakes in front of Lilly.

"I'm tryin'," I glare at him.

"Forgive my daughter Lilly, she told me she was having girl troubles last night."

"Not that kind!" I yell at him.

He raises his hands up in defeat as he backs away and mutters, "Seems like that kind to me…"

I shake me head at him, and then glare at Lilly who looks like she's about to laugh.

"Sorry Miles," She grins, and begins to eat the pancakes.

Getting up from the table I take my plate to put in the sink with Jackson's.

"You're turn to do the dishes Miley," Daddy tells me setting the skillet and empty pancake mix bowl by the sink.

"Make Jackson do them!" I yell and walk away.

"God, what's wrong Miley?" Lilly follows me outside to deck outside the living room.

I look at her, not sure if I really should be angry or just upset. "I don't know." I rubbed my face with my hands in despair.

"Well, something is…you never act like this for no reason."

"I don't know Lilly…I don't understand it myself either."

"What is it though? Tell me Miley," She urges me to tell her.

She doesn't know what it is though. If she knew what it was…she wouldn't want to know. "No Lilly, not now."

"Please?" She sounds a little hurt…a little rejected.

Exactly how I feel. Only instead of a little, try a lot.

a/n: leave some reviews maybe? I'm not giving up on my story…I just thought of this one today and was like, "I have to post it!" I actually got the idea watching the movie "My bestfriend's girl" which is a pretty decent movie if you haven't seen it and like foul humor it could be a good movie for you. I know I laughed a lot. Anyways…yeah, I'll try to update my other stories…probably not 'if I were a boy' I honestly don't know what to do with that one anymore and might end it soon.

Oh and;

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs I use in the beginning of these chapters they all belong to the bands or whoever. NOT ME! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: well, school started Monday…I'm actually trying to pass ALL my classes ALL year this year…I have a blowage GPA and I have to pass so I can do certain things like show my heifer and what not for ffa…so yeah, I won't usually be able to type except for on the weekends. When I get home in the afternoons I do homework till 6 then I go mess with my heifer till like 9. then I'm totally passes out usually by 10. but I'll try to update when it's possible…like weekends or today cause I'm bored.

Chapter Three:

"What type of romance is this  
I must have a kiss  
To understand why its meant to be like this  
No one can tell me what's going on  
So I'll just have to sing it in a song

Its how I feel  
I can't even describe it  
Its so unreal  
We're gonna have to try it  
I just need to meet you  
In person okay  
Is that okay  
I saw you on a Sunday  
It looked like this was a Monday  
It wasn't a typical fun day  
Everyone had their on type  
Of attitude and what to say

I'll take you places you've never been  
I'll take you to the top  
And we'll spend on the moon  
Make sure the mood is a right  
And I just might"

The Couplet- Kill Paradise

"Lilly I…I just need to tell you something. Something important…Lilly I-I…think that I'm…in love with you." I said staring intently at…the mirror. Then I grumbled to myself, "Man I can't even confess my love to a mirror without sounding stupid, how do I expect myself to tell the real Lilly?"

Then I had a fun little dream in my mind where as I'm saying that to the mirror…Lilly shows up unexpectedly behind me saying, "You don't sound stupid Miley…I love you too! Let me dump Oliver and we'll date happily for five years then move to California and get married and adopted some children from Russia."

After her admittance I'd grin cockily and say, "Oh Lilly, slow down baby we've got forever together." We'd then end this scene with a perfect little kiss.

Back in real life, I roll my eyes, scowling to myself, "Even my day dreams sound stupid."

----------

"I've got that concert tonight Lils, you coming?"

I hear her sigh on the other end of the phone, "Miley…I-I told Oliver I'd go somewhere with him…"

"Lilly!! You promised me you wouldn't do that again!" I whined, slightly pissed.

"Miley, c'mon…I know I did…but god you've got to remind me sooner than the day of the concert! You know I always make plans with Oliver on Friday night."

"But Lilly…you know I've had this concert for like...ever."

"I can't go Miley."

"But Lilly!"

"Miley!"

"Fine." I hung up with a huff. How could she do this, again? That's two concerts in a row. She use to always go with me, no matter what. Since when did Oliver become first?

Later just before I was about to go on stage, I look to the spot where Lola always joins me…normally, and I choke. Stupid Oliver.

"Hannah you're on in five!" Daddy yells to me from the table with food on it.

I nod at him, then take a deep breath. "Get it together Hannah…now isn't the time for cryin', mind over matter. Mind over matter." I exhale deeply, nodding to Daddy as I run out onto the stage. "Are y'all ready for this?!" I do my best to be enthusiastic and happy for the audience. "Alright, let's kick it off with Best of Both Worlds!" The crowd cheers loudly, and I smile…at least I know I always have my fans to love me.

-----------

"Hannah!" I hear as I exit the stage for the last time.

I turn glancing about for who called my name, "Yeah?"

"Hey," I see a sheepish Lola smiling at me from her spot where she stands to watch me on stage.

I sigh heavily, walking away from her. Still hurt, and recovering from her abandoning me earlier. "Lola…" I slam the door on my dressing room before she can catch up with me.

"Bud, she's been here since the beginning of the concert…she got here just as you ran on stage." Daddy says, as he sees me running in the room all pissy.

"Stop eatin' my food!" I glare at him as he eats the rest of my pie they had made for me. "And get outa here you ole hill-billy."

"I'm just sayin' darlin' she felt bad about telling you she wasn't going to come." He shrugged at me as he left the room.

I peek my head out of the dressing room, "Lola." I say to her when I see her leaning dejectedly against the wall.

"I'm sorry," She says sadly.

"I know…c'mere." I frown, I can't stand to see her upset by me.

"I won't do it again," She whispered, as I pulled her into a hug.

"It's fine Lilly, he's your boyfriend…I'm just your friend."

She sighs, leaning into my hug…until I feel her pull back slightly, "Wait…what do you mean by that?"

"Uhh…" Is she asking what I think she's asking?

"You're not just my friend Miley!"

"I'm not…?" I asked confusedly.

"No! You're my best friend." She smiles, and snuggles back into my chest.

"Oh…yeah, right. Best friend…" I feel a little bummed, I'm not gonna lie. I almost thought that was the moment.

--------------

We're sitting at lunch together, the three of us, or…the two of them and I was just company. Oliver couldn't get his face off of Lilly's. After one minute, it had me a little annoyed…five minutes, I'm feeling the anger. Now after fifteen minutes, I'm snapping my plastic knife in half and storming off from the table. I hear Lilly call out, or try to…but it's muffled by Oliver's lips. "I fucking hate him." I shove the lunch room door open, then turn and slam it as hard as I can. "Fuck!" I screamed….right into the principal's face.

"Miley Stewart! I'd expect better from you!" His face beet red with anger…and surprise.

"I-I…I'm sorry." My eyes wider than saucers.

"Well, I'm going to have to issue you a detention."

"What! What the fuck for!" I stomp my foot angrily.

"For having a foul temper and a foul mouth!" Droplets of spit fly from his mouth and hit me on the face.

"That's bullshit! I have a fine fuc-"

The lunch room door flies open and smacks in the back of the head. "Fuck!" I howl in pain from where I'm now laying face forward on the floor.

"Lillian Truscott! Detention for not controlling your speed in the school!"

"What the hell that even mean?!" I growl glaring at him as I clutch the forming knob on the back of my head.

"It means you two will both be in detention after school for two hours." He says snottily and walks away.

"Miley!" Lilly pulls me up from the floor, "God I'm so sorry about Oliver he can be such a-"

"A pig?! A fucker? A little asshole and inconsiderate fucking fuck!"

She looks at the ground, "Well I was gonna say rude…"

"I hate him," I glare at her.

"He's our best friend!"

"Your bestfriend. I disowned him weeks ago."

"Miley!" Lilly looks at me angrily, "What is wrong with you lately?! Ever since I started liking Oliver you've been so-"

"Rude?" I offer up hopefully.

"JEALOUS!"

"Well," I start walking for the nurses office to get an ice pack for the lump on my head.

"Well what Miley! Either you've been pms-ing for way to long or something's wrong."

"PMS?" I say hopefully again…now definitely isn't the moment.

"Something's wrong."

"Lilly…this isn't the time." I sigh.

"It's never the time with you! What is wrong with you Miley? You've never been like this before!"

I can tell she's upset…and worried, but I just don't know how to say it to her…she's going to hate me. "Lilly I-"

"Tell me now, or…I'm not talking to you till you do."

Now or never I think to myself, now or never. I sigh deeply, pulling her into a bathroom. "Okay Lilly I…I-I…oh god…Lilly I'm…"

"You're pregnant?!" Her mouth flies open, "Oh my god, Miley! Who?! When? Wow, that explains the rude behavior and foulness all the time, and why you've been getting a little itty bitty pooch." She pokes my stomach, staring at my face in wonder.

I stare at her for a moment…angrily. "Lilly no I'm not pregnant."

"Oh." She sheepishly pokes my stomach again, "I was just kidding…you don't have a pooch."

"Lilly I'm in love with you." I blurt out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"I'm wondering  
Aimlessly to get you off of my mind  
The city lights  
Shine so bright  
Brings back the look in your eyes  
Speechless  
Motionless  
Can you hear me?  
[Can you hear me?]  
So here's your song  
For what I've done wrong  
How could this happen?

Singing  
We were Dreamers  
Every single day  
Singing  
We were Believers  
In every single way

I'm running out  
Just to try and catch you  
Out of breath  
Hopelessness  
I'm running out  
Clever words to keep you here with me  
Smiling  
I'm keeping out  
Thousands of emotions in my head  
On the bed  
So here's your song  
Of what I've done wrong"

Dreamers- Push Play

Then for what felt like several minutes, but I believe was just a brief second as Lilly realized what I had said, we stood looking at each other. Lilly open her mouth to say something…and I stood quietly, hopefully…she closed her mouth and looked me over...quietly, questioningly. She took a deep breath as a hard glint appeared in her eyes, "You should've been pregnant." Shaking her head, she turned her back on me and left the restroom. I stood in the same place, watching her go…I wanted to call out to her, 'Lilly wait…don't go, I need you.' But instead I stood there, watching quietly as I felt…something in my chest throb. I blinked. Lilly. Now what? I walked quietly from the restroom, keeping a blank look upon my face and my head clear of any thoughts at all. I continued the day quietly.

-------------

When I returned home at the end of the school day, I was greeted by my happy go lucky hill billy father, "Miley Rae! C'mon in here, I'm making dinner."

"Yes Daddy…" I sluggishly threw my back pack onto the ground by the door and made my way for the kitchen.

"What's the matter darlin'?" He asked seeing the blank glazed over far off stare look on my face.

"Oh nothing."

"Rough day?" He said as he threw some noodles into a pot of boiling water.

I kicked my shoes off as I hopped onto one of the stools by the counter, "Something like that."

"Well, nothing my loco-hot-cocoa can't fix!"

"I dunno Daddy, I'm not in the mood for chocolate right now."

He looked a little hurt, but agreed as he continued with his spaghetti making.

"Has Lilly called?" I asked, maybe feeling a little too hopeful.

"Nope…why are you fightin' with that girl again?"

"No…not really," She just kind of hates me right now…or thinks I'm gross, or weird, or a freak, or something…you know, the usual daddy.

"Well, you need to make up with her whatever it was. You two just aren't right with out each other."

"You think so?"

"I know darlin' I've sat threw so many of y'alls make up and break up…" He chuckled, "It's almost like you're a married old couple."

"Uh…"

"Well, maybe not married old couple…but you know what I mean. You two are gonna be friends for a long while Miley. Don't let a little fight or something mess that up."

"I know Dadddy."

"I sure hope so, now go get your brother 'cause dinner is ready."

* * *

As we sat finishing up our spaghetti I cleared my throat to ask, "Daddy, do you think I could take a break from Hannah for a bit? And we could go up to Crowley corners for a bit?"

Jackson paused as he was shoveling food into his mouth, "Why do you wanna do that?"

Daddy just raised his eye brows at me.

"Well…I dunno, I've just been stressed out?"

"I'd say yes darlin' but you know you've got school too to worry about…not just Hannah."

"Please Daddy? I really want to go." I struggled to keep tears out of my eyes.

"You've got school."

"But Daddy…"

"Miley," He said gently, "We can't."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Yeah Miles, stop whining." Jackson glared at me.

"You two don't even get it!" I shoved my chair back from the table and took off stomping up the stairs.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me feeling like one of those over emotional sensitive kids that run around hating their life all the time. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" I cried as I pressed my forehead to the wall beside the door. "The feelings are wrong…even Lilly thinks so…" at the thought of her I couldn't help but let a small whimper escape my throat, "Lilly…."

But why do these feelings have to feel wrong? All I did was fall in love with you, that shouldn't be a wrong feeling. There's nothing wrong with falling in love.

….is there?

----So, I reread this story last night and decided I wanted to finish it…or at least add some to it. :)

In my opinion I think it's pretty decent. So yeah, I'll be adding to this whenever I can. I got completely busy and caught up in everything for a long time….but I'll TRY to update occasionally…or you know once or twice a week…maybe more. Depends on my mood. So yeah. Hopefully I'll get some reviews :/


End file.
